


Careful, Monster!

by dream_painter



Series: Critical Role Prompts [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-episode: s02e108 Travelercon, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers, when they are all happy and no threats are looming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_painter/pseuds/dream_painter
Summary: After a great sleepover at the Xhorhaus, Essek discovers a truly frightening monster in the kitchen the next morning.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay/Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Critical Role Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915762
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Careful, Monster!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is pure fluff and I am actually pretty satisfied with how it turned out.   
> This has slight spoilers for who the Traveler is. So if you are not caught up, or still wondering what/who he is, maybe don't read yet.  
> Also Shadowgast because I said so. I just love these gay wizard disasters!  
> Also this is in an undefined post canon time where the team has dealt with all the threats and are level twenty. So they are all mighty heroes and can come to Essek's rescue ;-)

It was the first sleepover at the Xhorhaus, that Essek had actually remembered to clear his schedule for the next day.  
The dinner Caduceus made was brilliant and the to some (read: everyone but Jester, Artagan and surprisingly Caleb) unfamiliar sleepover games were a great success.   
Truth or Dare brought fun secrets to light and the heavier secrets were never laid open but no one had a problem with it.  
Seven minutes in Heaven was also very successful, at least in the eyes of Jester and Artagan who desperately wanted their ships to sail.  
And sail they did. Beau and Yasha finally talked; Artagan was so happy for Jester when Fjord and Jester made arrangements with Caduceus and everyone who had seen Essek and Caleb study together cheered when they stumbled out the closet still kissing. Even if Veth gave Essek a frightening stare and a truly impressive shovel talk.  
After the games and some talking about the world and the adventures, recalling all the good and some of the bad times, everyone went to sleep.

So in the morning, since Essek did not have to leave early, he slept in. Snuggled together with Caleb on his side in the pile of the Nein in the living room of their house. He actually only woke when Jester gently tapped his arm.  
“Wakey, wakey! Breakfast is ready! Do you want coffee? We also have Milk and hot chocolate!”  
“And tea.”, came the rumbled addition from Caduceus.  
As Essek was sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he caught a glimpse of his friends - he had friends now!- crowded in the kitchen/livingroom around the table, talking loudly and preparing breakfast.  
“I think I will take a hot chocolate. Too early for coffee.”  
“Oh! That is great, Caleb is in the kitchen making some, he says it is his mothers family recipe, so it is like really special. Also apparently there is Cinnamon AND Vanilla in it!”, with that Jester pulled Essek from the pillow and blanket nest the Nein had created and into the kitchen.  
Beau and Veth where working on cutting bread, while Caduceus and Yasha put marmalades and other fillings on the table. Fjord was whipping up some bacon and sausages and Caleb had been put to coffee/chocolate duty.  
Just as Essek made his way towards Caleb, the toaster went off.   
And every member of the Mighty Nein saw the always so dignified and aloof Shadowhand of the Kryn Dynasty jump 3 feet into the air.  
After the shock he did not fall as instinct pushed him to activate his hover spell immediately.   
Just two to three feet above what he normally hovered.  
“Essek, is everything okay?”, Jester sounded worried but also desperately tried to keep he giggles at bay.  
This question broke the rest, Caleb tried to compose himself but it was useless, he joined in the laughter.  
They dissolved into giggles and laughter. And to his surprise, Essek joined in.   
And stopped hovering after a short while, since he wasn’t in any danger.  
He was among Friends.  
Among Family.


End file.
